Spirit Feats
Focuses on abilities that come from within. Spirit feats sometimes border on the supernatural or even magical. Spirit feats also include bonuses to the senses and emotional effects. Sample feats include Alertness, Composure, Mind over Magic, and Sealed Existence. Alertness Spirit Benefit: You gain a +2 competence bonus on all Listen and Spot checks, and extra +1 for every 2 spirit feats you have. Arcane Senses Spirit Prerequisite: Wis 13, Alertness. Benefit: Listen and Spot are class skills for you. You automatically gain the +3 miscellaneous bonus to these skills. If you have 9 ranks in Listen, you can hear in areas of silence, although with a -10 penalty. The penalty is reduced by 1 for every 2 spirit feats you have. If you have 12 ranks in Spot, you see all invisible creatures and objects as blurred instead. Battle Cool Spirit Benefits: Concentration is a class skill for you. You automatically gain the +3 miscellaneous bonus to this skill. You gain a +3 bonus on saves against fear effects for every 2 spirit feats you have. You can take 10 in combat with skills that allow taking 10 outside combat. Blind-Fight Spirit Benefit: In melee, every time you miss because of concealment, you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don’t lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn’t get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. The invisible attacker’s bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. As long as you don't run, you take no penalty to speed from inability to see. If you run, you take only half the usual penalty. If you have 9 spirit feats, you ignore all concealment miss chances with your attacks as long as you have line of effect to your target. Bravado Spirit Prerequisite: Wis 25, any 5 spirit feats. Benefit: You act as if affected by heroism for 3 rounds per day for every 2 spirit feats you have. The duration of the effect need not be consecutive rounds. Activating this ability is a free action. Composure Spirit Prerequisite: Wis 15, Base Will save +9, Battle Cool, Iron Will. Benefit: When you become dominated, you have 5% chance for every spirit feat you have to be charmed instead. When you become frightened or panicked, you have 10% chance for every 2 spirit feats you have to be shaken instead. When you are put to sleep, you have 10% chance for every 2 spirit feats you have to be knocked prone instead. Eyes in the Back of Your Head Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 15, any 4 spirit feats, base attack bonus +12. Benefit: You cannot be flanked. Whenever you are flat-footed in a surprise round, you are not flat-footed, but you still can't act in that round. Force Harmonics Spirit Prerequisite: Wis 21, Concentration 24 ranks. Benefit: You can attune your body to have same frequency as force effects with a move action. Until the beginning of your next turn you treat all force effects as if they didn't exist as far as your body and equipment is concerned. Your mounts, spells, and abilities that extend from you do not pass through force effects however. If you have 5 epic spirit feats, you can use this feat as a swift action. Good Will Epic You are strong willed and resolute. Prerequisites: Iron Will. Benefit: Your poor Will saving throw progression becomes a good Will saving throw progression. Hero's Resolve Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 15, Concentration 8 ranks, any 5 spirit feats. Benefit: Once per round as an immediate action, you can gain +1 insight bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 spirit feats you have, on all saving throws until the beginning of your next turn. If you do, you become fatigued. If you are already fatigued, you become exhausted instead, and if you are already exhausted you become unconscious. If you are immune to'' fatigue or ''exhaustion, you instead become'' staggered for 1d4 rounds. Unconscious characters automatically fail Reflex saves. '''Heroic Wit' Spirit Prerequisites: Int 13, Wis 13, Cha 13, character level 12. Benefit: As a swift action you can gain +4 bonus to either Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma for 1 round, and an extra 1 round for every 2 spirit feats you have. If you do, you become fatigued. If you are already fatigued, you become exhausted instead, and if you are already exhausted you become unconscious. If you are immune to'' fatigue or ''exhaustion, you instead become'' staggered for 1d4 rounds. If you have 7 spirit feats and 1 command feat, whenever you gain an ability bonus from this feat, all allies within 20 ft. also gain that bonus. '''Improved Ki Strike' Epic Prerequisites: Wis 21, Ascendency 9th step in any path. Benefit: '''Your unarmed strikes are treated as epic magic weapons for the purposes of damage reduction. '' '' '''Improved Stunning Fist Epic Prerequisite: '''Dex 19, Wis 19, Improved Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist. '''Benefit: Add +2 to the DC of your stunning attack. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Iron Will Spirit Benefits: You gain a +1 bonus on Will saves, and extra +1 for every 2 spirit feats you have. Mageslayer Spirit See Command feats. Meditation Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 11. Benefit: By calmly meditating you can heal yourself of injuries. You may make a Concentration check (DC 10 + the amount of damage you wish to heal) to do so. This may be used once per day, and the maximum amount of healing you can perform on yourself is equal to your level + (3 per 2 spirit feats you have). This requires 10 minutes of unbroken concentration. If your meditation is interrupted, you gain no healing and must start again. Mind over Magic Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 13, any 2 spirit feats. Benefits: You gain a +1 circumstance bonus on saves against spells and spell-like abilities for every 2 spirit feats you have. Resist Arcane Domination Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 15, Character level 15, Mind over Magic. Benefits: You gain Spell Resistance 10 + your character level against arcane spells. Choose one spell for every 2 spirit feats you have. Against those spells, if they are cast by an arcane spellcaster, your spell resistance is 5 points higher. Resist Divine Domination Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 15, Character level 12, Mind over Magic. Benefits: You gain Spell Resistance 10 + your character level against divine spells. Choose one spell for every 2 spirit feats you have. Against those spells, if they are cast by a divine spellcaster, your spell resistance is 5 points higher. Resist Monstrous Domination Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 15, Character level 15, Mind over Magic. Benefits: You gain Spell Resistance 10 + your character level against spell-like abilities. Choose one spell for every 2 spirit feats you have. Against spell-like abilities that mimic those spells, your spell resistance is 5 points higher. Sense Foes Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 15, Blind-Fight. Benefits: You gain low-light vision and darkvision 10 ft. for the purpose of locating enemies (you can only see enemies through the use of this feat). If you have 9 spirit feats, you gain blindsense with a range of 10 ft. for the purpose of locating enemies. Sense Poison Spirit Prerequisites: Alertness, Wisdom 13+. Benefit: You can detect the presence of poisons in food or drink, in the air, on weapons, or anything else you can smell or taste, as long as you make a Spot check (DC 10). By making a Craft (poisons) check (DC 20), you can identify the exact type of poison. Sealed Existence Spirit Prerequisites: Base Will save +4. Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus on saves against death effects, and extra +3 for every 2 spirit feats you have. If you have 5 spirit feats, whenever you are brought back from the dead and lose experience points as a result, your XP total is reset to the beginning of your current level, instead of halfway of the previous one. If you have 9 spirit feats, whenever you suffer a negative level, one round later you can make a Fortitude save to remove it. If that save fails, you have to wait 24 hours to make another one, as normal. Sky Walker Epic You have mastered esoteric techniques which can make your body lighter than air. Prerequisites: Balance 35 Ranks, Dex 35, Subtle Body, Tenacious Body, Wis 35. Benefit: You can fly at your normal movement rate with perfect maneuverability. Soft Step Spirit Prerequisites: Dex 13+, Wis 13+. Benefit: For a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + 1 per 2 spirit feats you have, you cannot be detected by means of tremorsense. This also grants you a +4 competence bonus on Move Silently checks. Strength of Mind Spirit Prerequisites: Base Will save +8, any 3 spirit feats. Benefits: You gain damage reduction 1, and extra 1 for every 2 spirit feats, against Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma damage and drain. Subtle Body Epic You have mastered ancient breathing techniques that render your body virtually weightless. Prerequisites: Balance 25 Ranks, Dex 25, Wis 25. Benefit: You can balance on any (liquid or solid) objects that could not naturally support your weight such as water or flimsy tree branches as if they were solid ground. Objects or terrain that would normally harm you (such as standing on lava or thorny bushes) still do. Tenacious Body Epic You have mastered breathing techniques which allow you to partially defy gravity. Prerequisites: Balance 30 ranks, Dex 30, Subtle Body, Wis 30. Benefit: You can walk up walls or on ceilings as if they were floors. This is not climbing in the sense that you must hang on, instead the wall or ceiling becomes your new gravity. Zen Archery Spirit See Archery feats. Category:Feats